Becoming a Queen
by HorizonEyes
Summary: Mia faces many challenges as a new Queen...but the worst one of all is one she didn't see coming.
1. Chapter 1

Mia closed the door behind her and looked around her suite. Fat Louie wormed his way around her legs, a comforting familiarity in a simple gesture from her long time pet. She sighed as she sunk into the plush couch and began running her fingers through the cat's soft hair. The day had been a long one, though exciting. It was just a taste of what her future was now to become. Queen of Genovia...the thought of it was overwhelming by itself let alone the actual act of being a Queen. She was it, there was no going back, and she was now officially running a country.

_Crap._ Mia thought to herself. She stood up and headed towards her bathroom as thoughts of a hot shower ran through her mind. Stripping off her attire, she stepped into the shower and turned the water as hot as she could stand it. After just moments, the tension began leaving her body and she started to feel like herself again. No, she stopped herself. Not just Mia anymore…now Mia, Queen of Genovia. It was now a part of her and she must live up to the country's standards.

Mia found herself battling in her mind to figure out a way to stay true to herself and yet still be mature enough to be a Queen all at the same time. Knowing her Grandmother Clarisse would be staying with her longer made her feel immensely better. Also knowing that her Grandmother was finally happy with her true love, Joseph, made acquiring this position all the more bearable. Her Grandmother deserved happiness and so did Joseph. They had both been through so much; it brought tears to her eyes just knowing that they were with each other now and finally got the wedding they deserved.

She hoped that she would not have to intrude on their time too much, but also knew that it wouldn't be an easy change for her Grandmother either. Switching from Princess to Queen would not be incredibly difficult as it was what she was trained for. Switching from Queen to wife, however, would take some serious adjusting. Joseph had dealt with her Grandmother's stubborn tendencies this long, a few more months…or years, if Mia was thinking realistically, wouldn't be too hard for Joe.

As thoughts of her Grandmother and Joseph turned to the people of Genovia, she knew she couldn't let anyone down. It was too important. Mia ran her hair under the water letting the curls flatten and washing out all of the hairspray. _I can't let them down…not my people…not Grandma…not Joseph…not Nicholas. _

Nicholas.

There it was - the big elephant in the room. Even though they had admitted their feelings to each other…more or less, she had been so busy with the ceremony and other necessities that she didn't have the opportunity to spend any alone time with him to further discuss such feelings. By the time her duties had been finished, he was nowhere to be found. She had even sought the help of her ladies maid, Brigitte, to ask if she had seen him. The young girl informed her that she did and that he had left a message for her saying that they could speak another time…he would see her when things calmed down.

She felt awful.

Only two hours before the ceremony, her had confessed his love for her and yet she couldn't even make time to address that today. _He must be really mad._ Mia thought to herself as she worked the shampoo into her hair.

_Maybe I could write him a letter? _

It was extremely old fashioned - but wasn't he the one to throw rocks at her window and call her Rapunzel? Everything about them seemed old fashioned with a touch of romantic. As she finished her hair and completed her shower, she decided she would write him a letter.

Mia turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body she headed to her closet to change into her pajamas. As she was drying her hair, there was a light knock at the door. She threw the towel over the back of the couch and she opened the door. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw who it was.

"Nicholas?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews I'm glad everyone likes the story so far. I'm going to try and update once a week but I'm not promising anything either. I will update as quick as possible though. Please keep reading and reviewing I want to hear what you think! I want to give a huge thank you to my beta Shakayla she's the best!

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but I don't make any money from this and all of the characters belong to their respective owners. I will return them unharmed once I finish playing with them

Nicholas looked up shyly and noticed the state of his Queen and was already regretting his decision to come, "Hi. Is this a bad time?"

Mia gave him a confused look and then looked down at her attire: pajama bottoms with little kittens all over them and a plain grey tank top, "Oh! No, no not at all please come in. Just give me one second."

Mia dashed out of the room and into the closet trying to find which section of this monster held her robe. She began frantically pushing buttons. "Um 3-6-1?" A drawer to her left opened and scarves graced her presence, "Nope."

Mia sighed, "4-1-6?" A closet with casual clothing opened. "For the love of-!" she yelled and threw the remote on the cushioned chair in the middle of the closet. Fat Louie jumped up on the chair and stepped on the remote; a door to the right opened and there hung Mia's robe. "Huh, thanks Lou."

She grabbed the robe and headed back out into the sitting area of her suite.

Nicholas could hear things banging and Mia yelling in frustration. He knew he should have waited until tomorrow, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to see her, to talk about what happened between them before the ceremony. Words, very important words, were said and he needed to know if she was on the same page or in the same book for that matter.

_Yes and ambushing her late at night was clearly the best way to go about this, wasn't it? _ Nicholas thought to himself. He realized the idiocy of his plan now, but what could he do? He couldn't just leave, could he?

_Maybe I could talk about something else, make something up, give her some more time to settle into everything and then ambush her? _

"No, ambushing in general is not a good idea." Nicholas muttered to himself. He stood up and began pacing. _I should just go. _"Yes I should just go." He offered to the empty room before heading for the door. His hand had just reached for the handle...

"Leaving so soon?" Mia asked as she tied the belt around her robe.

"Uh no, I thought I heard someone knock." _Someone knock? Really Nick couldn't come up with anything better? _Nicholas cleared his throat and headed back over to the couch and sat down.

Mia gave him a confused look and sat down across from him, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. How was everything after the ceremony today?"

"Busy, very busy; there's so much to do. I just don't know if I'll be able to do it all." Mia sighed, that sinking feeling was rising again and she tried her best to fight it.

"I happen to know you'll be an excellent Queen. Do you really think I would have given up the fight if I thought you couldn't do it?" Nicholas gave her a small smile, "Besides you can't back out now they already have the postage stamp in the making."

Mia laughed out loud and her disposition started to improve again. "You always know how to make me laugh."

Nicholas smiled but soon after was met with an awkward silence.

"I'm glad you're here." Mia started, "I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't able to see you after the ceremony today. Many people demanded my attention and I felt that you got the short end of the stick. I promise it won't always be like that. I want you to know that you are very important to me and I'm here whenever you need it." She couldn't help but think about how difficult living this life must have been for her Grandmother and Joseph.

Nicholas nodded, "Do you love me?" _Right let's not beat around the bush at all, just jump right in! I continue to prove what an idiot I am every time I open my mouth, I swear._

There was a long pause before Mia answered, "I do."

Nicholas looked up quickly and had the sudden thought to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"But I really do want to take things slow. With everything else going on…well I can't have my entire life going fast paced and in complete upheaval in every aspect. I need something stable and grounded and slow moving to give me some sense of control."

"Control…?" Nicholas was confused.

Mia looked at him and recognition dawned, "Oh geez! I don't mean like control you. I just mean something that I feel is not being decided for me." Mia realized she was rambling and just stopped.

"Mia…" Nicholas sighed realizing her discomfort.

"No listen, I care a lot about you. I love you. I need you, if I'm honest with myself, to keep me grounded and to keep my sanity. I guess what I'm saying is with everything around me changing, I need you to stay the same. Which is why it's important that we move slowly." Mia began playing with her hands nervously in her lap.

Nicholas reached over and clasped her hands in his "I am perfectly fine with that. Slow is good for me as well. I'm still dealing with my pesky uncle and if you haven't heard my girlfriend is the Queen of Genovia… talk about stress!" Nicholas exclaimed causing Mia to smile slightly.

"Girlfriend?" she blushed.

"If you'll have me?"

Mia nodded enthusiastically, a big smile breaking across her face. Nicholas returned a smile just as big, and leaned into give a kiss to seal the deal, that set her heart a flutter.

After a short while of talking Mia could feel her eyelids getting heavy. It didn't go unnoticed by her counterpart. Nicholas stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mia asked.

"You tell me your Majesty, can you pencil me in?" he teased, causing Mia to blush.

"I meant what I said, no matter what." Mia whispered leaning into him slightly.

"I know, I'm only joking. I will see you tomorrow, for lunch?"

Mia nodded and then got a sudden idea. "We can have lunch with Grandma and Joe!" She smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"Alright I will see you at noon then?"

Mia nodded again and leaned up slightly to give him a sweet, soft kiss.

He smiled and turned to head out when her voice stopped him, "Hey do you think Joe will let me call him Grandpa?"

They both pondered before looking at each other, "Not a chance." They both said in unison, laughing at the thought. He gave her another quick kiss and turned to leave.

Mia closed the door behind him. After it was securely shut, she waited a few more minutes to be sure he had left. She sighed happily and headed to bed. Her last thoughts were, _Maybe everything WILL be fine. _She smiled and slid into bed for a well-deserved night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! I'm really sorry about the delay I have been so busy lately I've been trying to determine up from down. Here is Chapter Three and I'm also working on a Mia/Nicholas One shot for some fun during Christmas that should be up tonight or tomorrow as long as my muse is cooperating **** Hope you all enjoy and had a Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit from this and all characters belong to their respective owners!**

**Enjoy!**

**HorizonEyes**

Chapter Three

_Nicholas reached over and clasped her hands in his "I am perfectly fine with that. Slow is good for me as well. I'm still dealing with my pesky uncle and if you haven't heard my girlfriend is the Queen of Genovia… talk about stress!" Nicholas exclaimed causing Mia to smile slightly._

"_Girlfriend?" she blushed._

"_If you'll have me?" _

_Mia nodded enthusiastically, a big smile breaking across her face. Nicholas returned a smile just as big, and leaned into give a kiss to seal the deal, that set her heart a flutter. _

_^^M/N^^_

Mia smiled to herself as she replayed that memory over and over again in her head. Her stomach was still doing flip flops and her heart started racing all over again every time she thought of his lips on hers.

She got out of bed and headed to the small sitting area at the front of her suite and noticed the steaming tea awaiting her. She smiled a small smile as she thought of her very over achieving ladies maids.

She was just settling into the window seat to enjoy her tea when there was a sharp knock at the door. Mia set her cup down and opened the door.

"Good, you're up!" Clarisse Renaldi-Guerrero crisply stated as she walked through the door and helping herself to a cup of tea.

"Good Morning to you too Grandma" Mia muttered sarcastically.

"No time for that, Mia, you must get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us and much to do! We have to get you a new assistant; we have a meeting with parliament later; and we also have things to attend to in the throne room…" Clarisse began to ramble as Mia looked on with a bewildered look. Clarisse finally looked up and made eye contact with her granddaughter for the first time since barging in, "Well what are you waiting for? Chop, chop, let's go!"

Mia scrambled to her closet looking for something appropriate to wear. Fat Louie hopped up onto his usual seat. Looking over at him and fussed, "And here I was thinking **I** was Queen of Genovia, looks like I'm just the face." She batted her eyelashes at the cat and made a pose. Fat Louie just meowed.

"Mia!" Clarisse called from the sitting area.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Mia sighed as she finished dressing and headed back out.

Clarisse continued to ramble to Mia…_more like talking to herself_ Mia thought as she followed her Grandma out of her suite and throughout the palace. They ran into Joe half way to Mia's new office.

"Morning Joe!" Mia smiled.

"Is she still rambling?" Joe asked.

"Was she doing that to you too? I thought she was supposed to relax once she was done with the whole Queen gig. She is supposed to practice being a wife or some nonsense like that, isn't she? If anything she seems more stressed…" Mia trailed off biting her bottom lip.

"It's not you my dear, trust me, she is just having a difficult time letting go. She's worried about you. We expected this remember? We never assumed it would be an easy transfer."

"I know. I guess I just thought she wouldn't be this crazy about it."

"It's the first time in a very long time she hasn't had to be 'Her Majesty'. Give her some time and be patient with her." Joe said wisely before escorting Mia the rest of the way to her office.

"First things first we need to find you a new assistant. With Charlotte being in Parliament; it's a shame really, she was a perfect assistant. However, we will find you a new one just as good!" Clarisse sat down behind the desk and Mia just stood and stared at her. Clarisse looked up and saw the blankness in her granddaughter's eyes and then noticed where she was sitting. "Oh Mia, I'm sorry…" she sighed slowly, standing up.

"It's ok." Mia said quietly still not moving.

"Please, darling, sit down this is your place now. Feel free to tell me to shut up at any time." Clarisse mumbled.

"I'll pass, thanks; I would like all my limbs to stay intact." Mia took her seat behind the desk and it felt foreign, but right. "How about we see if Charlotte has any suggestions for possible assistants and we go from there? I think she would know best considering her connections and would be able to get us trustworthy people. If she can get us a list of ten people to start with, that would be good." Mia started flipping her planner open to write down that she needed to talk to Charlotte. "Shades!"

Shades entered the room, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Could you please reach Charlotte and ask her to call me and let me know a good time to meet with her? Seeing as I don't have an assistant at the current moment I will need you to play that acting role for just awhile, if that's alright?"

"As you wish your Majesty."

Mia rolled her eyes. "That's going to get old real fast." She muttered to herself, "Thank you Shades." He nodded and left the room. Mia looked up to see Joe and her grandmother just staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing" they both mumbled.

"Grandma, I understand I have had difficult times in training; but I'm not completely inept. Unlike you, however, I can't address things all at one time. I need to do things one step at a time and that's how I plan on doing things. I know that may not be how you want me to do it but if you want me to succeed I NEED to do it this way." Mia spoke softly.

"I understand completely, my dear, completely." Clarisse sat down in front of her, "What's next?"

Joseph smiled at the two before leaving the room.

_3 Hours Later_

"Now that those items are settled, I promised Nicholas we would all have lunch together. He should be here soon. Shall we head to the dining room?"

Clarisse nodded and stood up, "Mia wait, I just want you to know that I am very proud of you. I know this is difficult and I think you are doing wonderfully for your first day."

"Thank you Grandma, that means a lot to me, especially since I've been shaking since I sat in that chair."

Clarisse just smiled and chuckled a bit at Mia's admission...she remembered the feeling well.

They were silent for the rest of the walk down to the dining room. Mia took a couple deep breaths to stop herself from squealing and jumping into Nicholas's arms when she saw him. He was looking incredibly handsome as he leaned against the wall, talking to Joe. As she walked into the dining room, she took a moment to actually look at him. He was wearing jeans that fitted him just right and a light blue button up shirt that he had un-tucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His brown hair looked soft and inviting to her fingers as she imagined running her fingers through them. His blue eyes made her knees go weak as he made eye contact with her and a big smile from him made her blush.

He walked over to her, continuing to smile. "Good afternoon you're Maj-"

Mia placed her fingers over his lips to stop him. "Mia," she replied, "Just Mia."

"Mia." He whispered. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Nicholas chose to deepen. Mia was lost in loving him and the feeling of him loving her. She couldn't believe one person could make her feel this way. So many emotions swirled within her and she felt as if she was falling through the sky. She felt alive and at peace. She felt normal - not the Queen of Genovia normal - just Mia normal. This was why she needed him to keep reminding her and to keep her grounded…not letting her lose herself in all of this. She grabbed his shoulders to help hold hers elf up and Nicholas tightened his grip on her hips to hold her steady. Just as he was forgetting his name someone to his right cleared there throat and he ended the kiss.

"Sorry." He offered, his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears.

"It's quite alright. Let's sit down to lunch shall we?" Joe said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as he noticed the bright shade of red that Mia had gracing her face.

All either of them could do was nod as they took a seat across from Clarisse and Joseph.

Lunch went wonderfully if not slightly awkward and the food was fantastic. They talked about what Mia had done that morning and what still needed to be done, as well as what Nicholas was up to. He offered to be her assistant but Clarisse felt that would be counter-productive and the mere idea of Nicholas being an assistant caused Joseph to choke on his water.

"Would you like to take a walk with me before I have to leave?" Nicholas asked Mia as they finished.

"You have to leave so soon?" Mia's voice faltered.

"Yes, I have to go see my Uncle today to make sure he is behaving himself, though not likely, and I'm sure you have plenty to keep you busy." He laughed slightly.

"True, but I still don't want you to go…"

"Why don't I come back tonight? After you are done for the day? Does that sound ok?"

Mia nodded smiling wide. "Let's go on that walk."

They excused themselves and headed to the gardens.

"Young love, one of the many joys of life." Clarisse smiled to Joseph.

"I must disagree my dear, I have found my true love when I am older." He smiled causing her eyes to glisten and a smile break out across her face.

"You, my darling, are young at heart and that counts for something." Clarisse said caressing his face.

"My heart should tell my aching joints and back that." Joseph replied sarcastically.

Clarisse laughed out loud, "Oh Joseph I love you."

"I love you too my wife, I love you too."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I am so so so so sorry that this has taken forever. I am the world's worst updater. This is when I give you a bajillion excuses such as the holidays, my 21****st**** birthday (though I think that's a pretty good one ****) family visiting, blah blah blah you don't want to hear anymore! But I am a firm believer of quality not quantity and I didn't just want to give you all a filler. Thank you so much to all who reviewed and to who are following this story you are all my favorite! Enough of this here is the next chapter **** Enjoy!**

**HorizonEyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit from any of this.**

Nicholas stared at the huge oak door in front of him wondering if he should just turn around now. His uncle was not pleased with him at the current moment of that he was sure. It was important to him, though, that things between them could be ok. Ever since he stood up to him…in front of a large audience, no less, Nicholas had been receiving the silent treatment. Well as much as one could receive such treatment when avoiding the other at all costs. Nicholas sighed and ran his hand through his hair before summing up all of his courage and banging on the door.

"Gretchen! Get the door for crying out loud!" Nicholas heard his uncle call from inside and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The door slowly opened and before him stood a very tired and disgruntled looking Gretchen.

"Good Morning Gretchen." He smiled, trying to give her a little bit of his courage.

"Morning Sir, your uncle is in the sitting room. Would you like some tea?" She replied, returning the smile. Nicholas always was her favorite.

"Yes, thank you that would be wonderful. How is he today?" Nicholas questioned.

"Unhappy, bitter." She answered heading towards the kitchen.

"So no change then, good." He said mostly to himself as he headed off to the sitting room in search of his uncle. Nicholas slowly walked into the room hoping the more time he took, the more time his Uncle would have to get over everything.

"Gretchen!" Arthur Mabry yelled causing Nicholas to nearly jump out of his skin. "Who was it!"

"It was me." Nicholas said making his presence known.

"What do you want?" Mabry asked sipping at his brandy, Nicholas took notice of this.

"Drinking now, Uncle?"

"My only family has betrayed me…not just any member of my family…someone I considered as a son. Yes I am drinking." He scoffed, taking another drink.

"Uncle I have not betrayed you. I merely followed my heart. What you were trying to do was wrong. Mia deserves happiness and she deserves a chance at making the people of Genovia happy. Why can't you see that?" Nicholas exclaimed.

"You deserved that chance! You are a true Genovian!"

"I am not doing this with you again right now. I just came to see how you are doing." Nicholas stated calmly.

"Not well, obviously." Mabry scoffed.

Nicholas again resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to Gretchen, who just entered the room, to grab his tea.

"How are you doing?" Mabry asked after a few moments of silence. He may be mad at the young man but he was still family regardless.

"I'm doing well. I was at the palace earlier today."

"What for?" Mabry asked sitting up slightly, "What possessed you to go to that place after all that has happened!"

Nicholas could tell he was getting angry. He wasn't sure if he should be up front with him or just let him hear it through Elsie Kentworthy, when everyone else did. Though since he was here now, he reasoned, it would probably be best to tell him. Because if he did happen to hear it through Elsie at a later time, the level of unhappiness he was currently demonstrating would pale in comparison and he would totally blame Nicholas.

"Nicholas? I asked you a question."

"Mia and I…" Nicholas tried to get out. "Mia and I…"

"What Nicholas? What?"

"Mia and I are together, Uncle, we are in love. I was there to have lunch with her and her grandmother. Although it was a short one as she has to find a new assistant and that was foremost on her mind. I'm sure that will take up a lot of Mia's time in the next week. I thought it best to come see you so I could tell you in person. I didn't want you to find out through other means."

His Uncle just stared at him for a long moment before speaking. "You really are my Nephew…this is brilliant! You can seduce her and get her to marry you. It's not as good as being King, but I suppose there is a great deal of power in being married to the Queen. It's perfect, my boy. Perfect!" Mabry was pacing now.

"What? Uncle – no! That's not why I'm doing this. I love Mia. I wish to marry her someday, yes, but not for any manipulative reasons. Just purely to make her my wife."

"Nicholas, you can't be serious"

"I am serious!" Nicholas was very angry and hurt at his Uncle's accusations and stood to leave.

"Nicholas…wait, I apologize." Mabry said quietly, "Please sit."

A slight buzzing in his pocket alerted him to his cellphone ringing. "Hello?" He answered still not sitting.

Mabry watched as a smile broke out across his nephew's face. He stepped closer to listen as Nicholas turned his back to him.

"Yes, that's great. I can be there in an hour. I'm in the country right now visiting my uncle." Nicholas paused for a moment, "Yes I can be there for dinner - not a problem. See you soon."

"Heading back to Mia so soon? I was hoping you'd stay for dinner here." Mabry asked.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, if only you had asked me sooner. It seems as though they've run into some issues finding an assistant for Mia. As a result, she finished a bit earlier today. No sense dwelling on something they can't deal with until tomorrow. So I'm headed back now."

"Ah I see. Well you must be going then." Mabry said escorting him to the door.

"I'll be back later this week."

"Sounds lovely, come for dinner." Mabry suggested sounding oddly pleasant.

"Sure." Nicholas nodded, "Oh and Uncle I am sorry for the way everything turned out."

Mabry nodded, "All is forgiven, my boy, all is forgiven."

Nicholas gave him an odd look but smiled and left.

Mabry shut the door and turned, "It's not over yet though. Gretchen! Get me Maria Delgado on the phone." He smiled a sly smile and headed back to the sitting room to enjoy his brandy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry it has been so long to update school, work, and awful snow storms have taken over my life the past few weeks. A few thanks…I want to thank all who reviewed (you truly motivate me to keep writing ****) as well as all who are following this story (I'm glad everyone is interested to see what happens next!) and to my wonderful beta Shakayla who has such a quick turn-around it amazes me! **** Anyways enough of that here is the next chapter! **

**Love you all!**

**HorizonEyes**

"How were things with your Uncle today?" Mia asked as she curled even further into Nicholas' embrace. They had finished dinner a while ago and had retired to her suite for some alone time. She could tell something had been off all through dinner but refused to bring it up in front of Joe and her Grandmother.

"Better than can be expected; he just said some things that made me angry." Nicholas stated quietly.

Mia sat up a little bit to get a better look at him, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said, still not looking at her.

"Nicholas, tell me…"

"Mia, I don't want to talk about it. He was just being himself; unhappy and bitter." Nicholas said a bit more firmly. Firm enough that a normal person would back off. Mia, however, was no normal person…she was Queen of Genovia! She stood up so abruptly it startled Nicholas and he finally looked at her, "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter is your Uncle said something awful to you and I don't like that. I will just have to go pay him a visit tomorrow to make sure he is keeping his nose out of places that they shouldn't be." Mia stated in an even tone, "Better yet I'll send Lionel. He will not only get the information I need but he'll annoy the hell out of him as well. It's a win, win for me." She shrugged before heading over to her closet.

Nicholas jumped up after her, "Mia wait!" she continued to ignore him, "Mia!"

"What!"

"I'm sorry I just…I just…" Nicholas was searching for words.

Mia softened when she saw that he really just didn't want to talk about it and that it wasn't a case of him keeping something from her. She tried to explain her outburst. "Look I'm just still really worried about what he could do to me and my position, it scares me a lot. I have enough challenges as it is let alone somebody who is dead set on me failing." Unshed tears made her eyes glisten.

"Mia, if anybody can overcome all the challenges that are set before them, it's you," he said softly reaching up and cupping her cheek. "You have shown everyone time and time again that you can do this, maybe not the traditional way but you can." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You have to believe me when I say if it pertained to you and your throne that I would tell you. The things he said were about me, not about you."

Mia responded but it came out muffled due to her face being buried in his chest. "What was that?" he chuckled pulling away slightly to look down at her.

"I said than he is worse than I thought. You have no right to be treated that way. You are the best thing he has and yet he still can't seem to appreciate you, makes me want to punch him…repeatedly."

Nicholas laughed out loud before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss, "You can always make the worst days better."

She looked up at him and he smiled…the heart stopping one that always caused her pulse to quicken. "Stop doing that!" she said pushing him away.

"Stop doing what?" he laughed following her back into the sitting area.

"Smiling." She said seriously.

"You want me to stop smiling?" he was trying to hold in his laughter; but was failing miserably.

"Yes well at least stop smiling like that." She had the sudden thought to smack him as she continued to watch him struggle to keep his composure.

"Like what?"

"Like..like…" Mia was finding it hard to think of the words to say when thoughts of beating him for laughing at her occupied most of her thoughts.

"Like it's the best day because I'm holding the woman I love," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Like I can't help but smiling because she loves me back," he gently placed a kiss on her cheek, "Like everything is finally coming together for me and I'm so happy I can't stand it, " he placed another gentle kiss on her other cheek, "or like the woman I do love is the most beautiful woman in the world and has an even more beautiful heart and gentle soul considering even though she has so much going on, she still worries about me?"

He finished by pulling her into a passionate kiss - one she could feel all the way to her toes and she was certain she was glowing. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch never breaking the kiss. He laid her down gently and slowly began kissing her neck. After a few moments, he reclaimed her lips, tangling his hand in her hair using the other to hold himself above her.

She began running her hands through his hair and she couldn't believe how soft and smooth it was. Nicholas removed his hand from her hair and slowly moved it underneath her shirt where he traced small circles on her waist.

"Mia dear I spoke with Charlotte and she said- oh dear!" Clarisse all but shouted as she raised the papers she was holding to cover her eyes.

Nicholas jumped back and Mia sat up quickly, "Grandma I'm so sorry!"

"Quite alright…hello, Nicholas."

"You're Majesty." Nicholas nodded even though she couldn't see him as she still had her eyes covered.

"Mia, please come see me when your guest has left. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure thing Grandma."

"Thank you, enjoy the rest of your evening!" She said flustered before abruptly turning and walking out.

Once the door was closed Mia burst into laughter.

"How is this funny, please, tell me?" Nicholas asked flabbergasted.

"You should have," she started, laughter filling her voice, "seen your…" the laughter continued, , "FACE!" She finally got out.

After staring at her for a moment he couldn't help but laugh too. It had been funny. They laughed for a little while longer before they had to stop due to the pain in their sides and faces.

"I better go talk to her." Mia finally said.

"Yeah and I better get going, though I probably won't be able to show my face around here for days."

"Hey, at least it wasn't Joe."

"This is true. He probably would have had cause to use the diplomatic immunity that he so graciously reminds everybody of regularly."

Mia giggled, "You can come through my balcony from now on if you'd like."

"Now that's not a bad idea." He smirked leaning over to her and capturing her lips in a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so. I'm going to be in Parliament all day." She made a pouty face that Nicholas thought was quite possibly the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Well just let me know. I'd hate to take her Majesty from her duties." He smiled.

"Ugh I'm going to change that I hate being called Her Majesty…that's my Grandmother."

"Not anymore, my dear," Nicholas chuckled, "That's you. What would you change it to anyway?"

"Still working on that…Lily is in next week, she'll know what to call me."

"If anybody would, she would. Alright I'm going to get going, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned in and gave her one more kiss.

"Sounds good." She smiled, before walking him to the door.

After he left she went in search of her Grandmother all the while thinking of ways to avoid the awkward tension that was sure to be there.

**Please review it is greatly appreciated and I love your feedback! **

.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Everyone! You have no idea how incredibly sorry I am that it took this long for me to update. First I got sick and then my antibiotics made me sick and I'm just now getting over that. I appreciate you all for your patience and understanding! **** I want to dedicate this chapter to all who have reviewed on this story without you I wouldn't have the courage to continue on…Cougirl, AndromedaAiken, JuJuChick16, adda edwards, xxLooneyLovegoodxx, Autumn O'Shea Swan, FuryPossessed, bluegirl-783, anononymas, Cinnamon Pink, ambereyes55, NegligibleNaina…**

**You all are wonderful and have brought a smile to my face, I hope I continue to hear from you! **

**Also a huge thanks to my beta Shakayla who keeps me on track **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**HorizonEyes**

Chapter Six

_One week later…_

Mia quickly walked to the room where, only a month or so ago, she had tried to select her future husband. _Let's hope this ends up more promising_. Mia thought to herself, though not entirely upset considering she had Nicholas. Just the thought of him brought a smile to her lips.

Walking in she saw Shades was already present with the background checks in hand; and, to her surprise, her best friend Lily was seated next to him chatting away.

"Lily?" Mia asked, excited.

"Hey, sorry about barging in on you but I decided to come early…so I did." Lily smiled as she jumped up to give her a hug. "I can't believe I'm hugging Royalty!" 

Mia rolled her eyes, "Lily I've always been Royalty."

"Yeah but before you were just the Princess now you're…" Lily paused for dramatic effect, "the Queen." She indicated the importance of the title by using her hands in a wild gesture.

Mia arched an eyebrow but only laughed hugging her once more and then sitting down.

"So what are we doing today?" Lily asked sitting next to her.

"We are trying to find an assistant. It has proven to be extremely difficult." Mia answered.

"Why are we in here? Shouldn't you interview them?" Lily inquired.

"There are twenty on the list and to be honest I just don't have the time to interview all of them. I needed an assistant yesterday so Charlotte gave us a list of names and Shades ran a background check. This is the first time I've seen the list though - so we'll see what happens." Mia sighed.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked noticing her friend's stress. She rubbed her back lightly as a gesture of comfort.

"Alright - just very busy and stressed; every time I turn around someone needs something. It's not their fault - it's just…"

"Frustrating?" Lily finished.

"To some extent; oh well just need to keep going I guess."

"Well I think you are doing great." Lily smiled and Mia returned it with one of her own.

"Your Majesty…" Shades started.

"That's your assignment, Lily, find me a new name." Mia said to Lily and then turned her attention to Shades nodding that she was ready to start. "First up is Danielle Adams?"

Shades looked down at the file, "Just released from prison."

Mia gaped and went to the next name, "Nicolette Adamo."

"Worked for previous Prime Minister Daniels and had an affair with his son." Shades informed.

"Affair?" Mia questioned.

"Yes, Your Majesty, he was already promised to someone else. It caused an international incident."

"Oh dear…" Mia breathed crossing the name off, "Renee Baxter." She looked up at the screen and the blonde's picture came up.

"Clear." Mia starred the name.

"Jocelyn Bynum."

"Gambling problem."

Lily snorted and Mia shot her a look, "Andrew Pickerton."

"Recently left his wife for someone half his age; rumor has it he is in the middle of a mid-life crisis."

"Wonderful. Alanzo Marquise."

"Incarcerated."

"Where did Charlotte get these people?" Mia exclaimed.

"He was just incarcerated yesterday Your Majesty…drug related."

"Uh ok, how about Jackson Pierce?"

"Clear." Mia sighed in relief staring the name.

"Marcus Granger."

"Couldn't find anything on him." Shades informed.

"What?" Mia looked at him.

"I think what Mr. Shades over there is saying is that is not his real name - which is a dead give-away and to not trust him." Lily interjected.

Mia rubbed her forehead and continued, "Lionel…wait a minute why is Lionel on here?"

"I believe his request was to just give him a chance Your Majesty." Shades said, "We do already have his background check and it is clear."

"Yes and he is part of my security detail. He is not going to be my assistant." Mia retaliated.

"Isn't Shades acting as your assistant now though?" Lily asked.

"Not the same. He is always with me; so it works." Mia mumbled.

"Ah gotcha." Lily responded and then looking at the list, "Oh how about this one…Talia Cosa?" she looked up at the picture and immediately shook her head in rejection, "No the only thing real on her is her eyeballs and you don't need a fake assistant."

Mia laughed out loud and crossed the name off. "Maria Delgado."

"Clear, Your Majesty."

Mia starred the name and read the next one, "William Sanders."

A picture of a young man with a nice smile popped up on the large screen, "Ladies and gentleman we have a winner." Lily yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"According to his friends and family he is a kleptomaniac." Shades answered.

"Damn," Lily whispered and Mia could only laugh.

It didn't take the three long to get through the rest of the list. As it turned out, Kyle Long had a history of exposing himself; Domonique Castillo had been charged with arson at one point in her young adult life; Jasmine Parker was known to have black outs, Raymond Jones was unorganized; Desmond Willis had just checked himself into rehab; Maxine Evans had a questionable past that Mia didn't want to take a chance on; Miranda O'Loughlin had a felony record; and, Isabella Batalia couldn't speak English.

"Well we have three so this is good." Lily said.

"Yes, Shades will you call them and set up appointments?" Shades gave her what she could only call a pointed look, "Please?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Shades said exiting the room.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Lily offered.

Mia nodded and followed her down the corridor to the kitchen.

_The next day…_

"Your Majesty, Renee Baxter is here for her appointment." Shades said poking his head in the door.

"Send her in." Mia replied as she finished penciling something in her planner. She looked to Lily who sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the room - pen and paper ready to take notes of her observations.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Renee said as Mia stood up to shake her hand.

"Hello, how are you this morning?" Mia asked.

"I'm doing well and you?"

"Fine, thank you." Mia smiled, "Renee I asked you here because you are a candidate for a potential assistant position."

Renee nodded showing she understood.

"So Renee tell me about yourself."

"I graduated from Penn State with a degree in communications. From there I had a few jobs here and there but nothing too serious. I have an Aunt in Genovia; so I've visited here many times and recently have made it my home. I love this place. It's such a beautiful country." Renee explained.

"Yes, it is." Mia smiled, "Tell me why have you not had any serious career opportunities till now? Surely there is a need for a communications major somewhere?"

"Oh well all of the places I have worked have given off a horrible essence." Renee said seriously.

Mia's smile faltered some, "I beg your pardon?"

"Its essence; I felt the evil and misery there." Renee said again seriously.

Mia's eyes flicked to Lily who was shaking her head and mouthing 'no' repeatedly. "And how do you know about these essences?"

"I'm a psychic." Renee said proudly.

Mia swallowed and looked down at her notes, "You know what? I think I've seen all I need to see. Thank you for your time and someone will be in touch."

"Oh ok thank you!" Renee smiled before bowing and heading out of the office.

Mia hit her head against her desk and groaned.

"Was she serious?" Lily exclaimed from her place at the back of the room.

"I think she was," Mia's voice came out muffled.

"Speak louder dear, we can't hear you."

Mia's head shot up to look into the smiling face of Nicholas.

"How's it going?"

"Well," Mia paused, "Half of the people I crossed off the list yesterday were incarcerated at some point…or currently. Others had serious personality flaws. Renee managed to slip through the cracks, though. We missed the part about her being a psychic." Mia used air quotes around the word. "I'm hoping the next one isn't crazy."

Nicholas laughed, "Well I won't keep you then. I just wanted to come check on you." He rested his hand at the back of her neck and kissed her softly.

"I needed that," Mia whispered.

"Well there's more where that came from." He winked before leaning down and kissing her again.

"Your Majesty, your next appointment is here." Shades informed.

Mia pulled away from Nicholas and nodded, "Sorry."

"No problem it comes with the territory." He smirked. "I'll leave you to it."

He started to walk towards the door when he saw her next appointment: A man around his age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He stood around 6"3 and Nicholas could tell he played some sport as he had a very athletic build. "On second thought, I'll stay just a while longer." He sat down next to Lily who laughed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Your Majesty, I'm Jackson Pierce." He said lifting her hand and kissing it lightly on the knuckles.

Nicholas arched an eyebrow and it didn't go unnoticed by Mia, "Nice to meet you Jackson. Please sit."

Jackson took his seat and Mia proceeded, "I asked you here Jackson because you are a candidate for the available assistant position."

Jackson nodded and smiled, "And I thank you for the opportunity."

"You're welcome," Mia smiled, "Now-"

"Has anyone told you what a beautiful smile you have?" Jackson interrupted flashing another smile.

Mia cleared her throat, "A few have yes…"

"Well more should and your eyes they are absolutely beautiful." Jackson continued to gush.

"Jackson…" Mia said an edge to her voice out of the corner of her eye she could see Nicholas starting to stand.

"And those lips, those lips…" Jackson stopped mid-sentence when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"I think she got it. Please, I'll escort you out." Nicholas said not giving the man much option to do otherwise.

"Is the interview over?" Jackson asked curiously.

Before Mia could respond, Nicholas answered, "Yes."

"It was nice meeting you, Your Majesty."

"You too, Jackson," Mia replied attempting to smile.

Once the two men had exited the room Lily burst into fits of laughter, "That was hilarious!"

"I'm never going to find an assistant…" Mia whined.

"Oh yes you are. There is still one more and I have a good feeling about it." Lily reassured.

"Thanks for being here Lil, any luck with the new name?" Mia inquired.

"Yes, how about Your Awesomeness?" Lily tried.

Mia just looked at her.

"No? Ok I'll keep working on it." She offered as she resumed her seat on the couch.

Shades walked into the room.

"Just send her in Shades." Mia said not needing the announcement. A few moments later a petite woman walked into the room.

"Hello Your Majesty. I'm Maria Delgado and I can't thank you enough for letting me be here for even the interview." Maria gushed, smiling brightly.

"It's no problem." Mia returned her smile and gestured for her to take a seat. "A few preliminary questions to start us off: Are you a psychic? Do you find me beautiful in a way that could be construed as inappropriate?"

Maria looked confused but answered nonetheless, "No I am not a psychic and I do agree that you are beautiful; but I assure you it is not at an inappropriate level. I prefer men."

Mia laughed out loud and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry it's just been one of those mornings. Please tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell really. I'm extremely organized. I love this country and I want to do whatever I can to help it. I feel assisting the Queen is a great way to ensure my support of the country."

Mia nodded. "I don't always do things traditionally. Your love for the country is admirable but I do not want there to be any problems."

"Oh no there will be no problem. Personally I believe change is always a good thing, but don't get me wrong, I love tradition as well. Your grandmother was a great Queen." Maria explained.

"Thank you. I agree. To cover our basis, there is no history of anything unusual or weird in your past?" Mia asked apprehensively.

"No, Your Majesty." Maria answered shaking her head.

"You're hired!" Mia exclaimed.

"Wow, really?" Maria smiled widely.

"Yes. You will be staying in the palace. I'd like you to start right away, if possible. If you can pack your things tonight, we can start first thing tomorrow morning. " Mia said quickly delivering the orders.

"That won't be a problem. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Maria cheered.

"No ,thank you, Ms. Delgado. I can now relieve my head of security and let him concentrate solely on his job. Shades! Please show Ms. Delgado out and see that her quarters are prepared."

Shades nodded and motioned for the young woman to follow him.

"Thank you again Your Majesty." Maria said before disappearing through the door.

"See I told you." Lily bragged.

"I need something with sugar in it. Let's go!" Mia said ushering her out of the door.

In the hallway, they ran into Clarisse and Joseph.

"Oh Mia, I'm sorry, Joseph insisted on quality time this morning." She looked at her husband with affection. "As a result, I could not get away. How were the interviews?" Clarisse questioned.

"They were…interesting, but I found an assistant. Maria Delgado seems like a well put together person and she's not a psychic." Mia said with finality before walking off leaving a bemused smile on her Grandmother's face.

"Well, that's nice." Clarisse said mostly to herself. "Psychic?" She asked, looking towards Joseph.

"I'm not entirely sure I know…but I'm pretty sure I don't want either. Sorry you missed it?" Joseph asked.

Thinking of the headache she got from hiring her first assistant, she shook her head. "Not at all. It was much more fun being with you. Shall we?" Clarisse replied before resuming their course back to their suite.

Enjoying some Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, Mia smiled at Lilly. "So tomorrow starts an interesting new adventure…my first assistant."

"She will never be bored." Lilly teased.

"Here here." Mia replied as they lifted their spoons to toast the start of yet another something new.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mia sighed as she sunk into the hot bath water. What a whirlwind her life had been over the past month. Everything was off and not going well and more and more she began to feel she was not adequate for this job. A few tears escaped her eyes as she worked the shampoo into her hair.

"I can't believe I'm crying…" she muttered angrily to herself. This wasn't a day job. It wasn't like she could quit. She was running a country and there was no way out. She thought back over the several instances that she really seemed to lose her footing in the last month.

_Flashback_

"_Are you alright?" Mia was brought from her thoughts when she heard Nicholas fall in step beside her. _

"_Yeah-yeah I'm fine," she said offhandedly, "I told Maria about the meeting today and the time, correct?" _

_Nicholas just looked at her, "Oh that wasn't rhetorical?" _

_Mia couldn't help but laugh, "No that wasn't rhetorical!"_

"_Well how am I supposed to know. I'm not privy to every conversation you two have," Nicholas told her, "Though I think I should…I AM the boyfriend of the Queen, if you recall?" _

_Mia smiled at him, "Are you now? I thought you were just her boy toy!" _

"_Ouch," Nicholas chuckled, "Though I can't complain. I don't mind especially the other night-"_

"_Nicholas!" Mia hissed looking around quickly, "You can't talk about that in the middle of the freaking hallway." She scolded, "Besides not everybody needs to know my business." _

_Nicholas smirked and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "As you wish, Your Majesty." _

"_I really hate that title…where the hell's Lily? She's slacking on the ONE job I gave her." Mia crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_She does have a tendency to roam," Nicholas looked around, "You might want to check with that one man with the obnoxious voice. Anyway, what about your meeting?" _

"_I missed it," Mia threw her hands in the air. _

"_What do you mean you missed it?" Nicholas quirked an eyebrow._

"_I mean that I got there and it was over." She reiterated, "My planner told me it started at 11:00 am and Maria wrote it in there herself so that meant that's what I told her; but, I guess it started at 10:00 am. It was over when I got there…talk about humiliating." _

"_Hey, it's alright. You made a mistake. You're only human." Nicholas reached out and rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a comforting gesture. _

"_These people already feel that I'm not capable of this job and now I'm missing meetings. I don't have much wiggle room here, Nicholas. I can't afford to be human." Mia sighed. _

_He didn't say anything. Instead, he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "You are a great Queen and most importantly you have a big heart. I know that you are capable of this job and are more than qualified to do so. I've told you this before…I gave up the fight because I know you are the perfect person for this job…you'll figure it out." _

_She leaned back and looked up at him, "Thank you." She smiled and stood on the tip of her toes to place a light kiss on his lips. _

"_Hey what are boy toys for?" he winked. _

_End Flashback_

Since then she had missed two more meetings and been late to three. It was getting beyond ridiculous and her credibility was slipping. Today had been the last straw for some members of Parliament when she had been thirty minutes late to a meeting _she_ had organized to discuss the renovation and reconstruction of the winter castle that was to become the new orphanage.

_Flashback_

"_Your Majesty thank you for gracing us with your presence," Arthur Mabry stood as she walked into the room. Mia looked to Charlotte who shifted nervously in her seat. _

"_I beg your pardon?" Mia asked, "My assistant reminded me that this meeting was to take place at 11:30 and that is the time." _

"_Quite the contrary this meeting was to take place at 11:00 per your request! We all have been waiting here for thirty minutes!" Arthur shouted. _

_Mia faltered. She couldn't believe that this happened again, "I am terribly sorry for the mix up it seems as though there was a miscommunication. I assure you, I will not hold you any later than what the meeting time stated and will speak quickly. If you'll take your seats?" _

"_There is no rush Your Majesty," Charlotte spoke up and offered her a small smile, "We understand you are a very busy woman. Isn't that right Mabry? Take all the time you need for this meeting." _

"_Thank you, Charlotte, I appreciate it," Mia nodded in her direction thankful for the ally amongst the enemy (as she liked to refer to them at times). _

"_You're quite welcome Your Majesty," Charlotte responded before settling back in her chair, otherwise ignoring the grumbling Arthur Mabry. _

_End Flashback_

Tears still cascaded down her cheeks as she stepped out of the tub and dried off; slipping on soft pink shorts and a matching silk camisole to sleep in.

There was a knock at her door and she was thankful for the interruptions to her thoughts. She opened the door and breathed with a sigh of relief.

Nicholas caught her as she jumped into his arms, "Another bad day?"

"I was late to another meeting," she said exasperated, "Nicholas this is beyond ridiculous. I've never felt so unorganized…I've never _been_ so unorganized I don't know what's going on? If I thought I could plan meetings last minute rather than weeks in advance I would; because clearly when I try and plan ahead…I forget." She was rambling now and crying.

"It's ok." Nicholas offered, pulling her back into his embrace, "Did you try talking to your Grandmother?"

Mia shook her head. "I can't - I can't bring her into this. She is supposed to be enjoying her time with Joe."

Nicholas just looked at her.

"I don't want to let her down…" She finally admitted.

"You're not letting anyone down; you're trying and doing the best you can." Nicholas reassured her as he sat in the overstuffed armchair and pulled her into his lap.

"Well I'm pretty sure Genovia doesn't want a Queen whose best is being late constantly and missing meetings." Mia snuggled more into his embrace, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, I don't want to hear it." Nicholas said firmly pushing on her some so she sat up. He cupped her face with both his hands. "You are going to get past this and you are going to take this country by storm. They won't know what to do with themselves."

Mia smiled and kissed him, relishing in the intimacy that they shared.

"Besides," he smirked when she pulled back, "I quite like being the Queen's residential boy toy."

Mia laughed out loud. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered kissing him again.

"You'd be lost. I told your Grandmother I should have been your assistant," he pointed out.

"I like you better as my boy toy," Mia shrugged.

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered," Nicholas chuckled.

"Flattered," she kissed him, "Definitely flattered."

"I'll take your word for it," he kissed her back.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone," Mia asked somewhat shyly.

"Of course," Nicholas smiled. His smile faltered however when Mia no longer could see his face. He had a sinking suspicion about what was going on. He planned on speaking to the former Queen about it the next day. He'd be damned if somebody tried to make a fool out of the woman that he loved. He kissed the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair…both of them lost in their thoughts.

M/N

_The next day…_

"Ah Nicholas, how are you today?" Clarisse smiled looking up at him.

"I'm alright, how are you?" Nicholas smiled as he took the seat next to her.

"Not nearly as busy as I used to be," Clarisse laughed, "I love these gardens. I didn't think I would be able to enjoy them so soon, but Mia seems to be taking to being a Queen quite well. She's hardly asked me for anything."

"She's not taking to them as well as you'd hoped," Nicholas confessed, guilt churning in his stomach.

"What do you mean? Is she alright?" Concern masked Clarisse's face, "She's been buzzing around so much I can hardly get two words in."

"She's missed three meetings and been late to a few more, I believe." He informed her. "She didn't want to tell you because she thought you would be disappointed in her."

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Clarisse voiced, "She's extremely organized."

"I don't think it's her that is being the unorganized one." Nicholas admitted, "I believe someone in close quarters to her is making her unorganized."

"That's a heavy accusation, Nicholas." Clarisse pinned him with a pointed look.

"I understand," Nicholas nodded looking away from her, "And I won't say anything to anyone until I'm sure. As you said, though, the mistakes she's making don't sound like her. I believe that's because they aren't her, which means it has to be someone else."

"Well keep an eye out and be discreet about it. I will speak with Mia…I won't mention you said anything," Clarisse added noticing Nicholas's look. "Thank you for telling me. I don't believe she would have."

"I know she wouldn't have," Nicholas chuckled, "She's so busy trying to prove herself to everyone she probably wouldn't have had the time even if she wanted to."

Clarisse smiled warmly, "You do have a point. You truly care for her don't you? I would be as bold to say you love her?"

"I do," Nicholas smiled, "Very much."

M/N

Mia looked up at the smiling face of Nicholas as he set a mug of steaming coffee in front of her, "You look like you needed it."

"That obvious?"

"Not so much obvious, I just know you've had a long week and figured you needed it," Nicholas smirked.

"My boyfriend knows me so well," Mia smiled taking a sip from the mug.

"That I do," Nicholas sighed sitting down in the chair on the other side of her desk, "And, because I do, I know that you need to talk to your Grandmother about what's going on."

"Mmm no," Mia shook her head adamantly, "I can't. This is my job now."

"Mia, don't be ridiculous" Nicholas sighed, "You don't have to do this alone. You have an army, admittedly a small one but one all the same, of people willing to help you. Your Grandmother is one of those people. Let us help you."

Mia studied him for a moment, "You already talked to her, didn't you?"

Nicholas froze, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

At the disbelieving look that crossed her face, he amended. "I was worried about you."

"Nicholas! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," Mia exclaimed.

"I'm well aware of that," Nicholas snapped, "What I'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to! I love you, Mia, and I don't want to see you get hurt if it can be avoided."

Mia's look immediately softened, "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed…I love you too and I appreciate what you're doing."

"Just talk to her; she can help. You don't even have to talk about all of this. Just step away for a bit and be her granddaughter for just a few hours…I think you both need it." Nicholas said softly standing up, "I'll leave you to your work."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap," she said softly looking down at her hands on her desk.

Nicholas reached over and tilted her face up by her chin, "It's alright. It comes with the territory." He winked.

"Yeah well I don't want it to. You deserve better than that," she looked at him intently.

"I'll let you know if it gets too much," he smirked, "But I dealt with all your crap before this and I think you were even more high strung then,"

"Shut up," Mia laughed, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Nicholas leaned down to kiss her, "I'm going to head out but I'll see you tomorrow; talk to her." He gave her a look that told her it wasn't up for negotiation and she nodded. He kissed her once more and headed out the door.

Mia pulled out her planner and penciled in an appointment for the next day '_Lunch with Grandma'_ she looked over everything for the following week and saw everything was in order. She frowned slightly when she noticed the eraser marks around an appointment that had been the week before. It was for one of the meetings she had been late to, "That's strange," she mumbled to herself. She yawned suddenly and realized how late it was. She closed her planner and placed it back in her desk before switching off the desk light and heading back to her suite to bed, the eraser marks completely forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You should have come to me sooner," Clarisse told Mia somewhat sternly; trying not to be too hard on the new Queen that sat before her.

"I'll put that on my list of things to do; though I have to tell you it's like number 473 so I wouldn't hold your breath," Mia mumbled before taking a bit of her salad.

Clarisse choked slightly on her water and pinned her with a look, "And may I ask why you are especially sassy today?"

"I'm sorry," Mia sighed putting her fork down, "I didn't sleep well last night I've had a bunch of stuff on my mind and I just feel like I have so much to do and there isn't enough of me to do it."

Clarisse reached across the small table in the gardens where they were having lunch and grabbed Mia's hand, "My dear that is why you have an assistant you _must _rely on them."

Mia ran a hand through her hair and nodded, "I know, I know I just feel like something is off and I can't figure out what no matter how hard I try and it's so frustrating!"

"Do you mean with your assistant?" Clarisse retracted her hand and folded them in her lap.

Mia shook her head, "No, no Maria is great honestly she keeps me so organized that I'm sure I would have missed all my meetings had she not reminded me. She really is a great person and she works so hard all the time, I should give her some time off." Mia got a far distant look on her face.

"Number 474 I presume," Clarisse gave her a small smile.

"Yes it'll have to be," Mia sighed, "I fear the poor girl will never get a vacation or a day off for that matter."

"Well she just started Mia you can hardly expect to have to give her time off already, good heavens, I don't think Charlotte ever got time off," Clarisse chuckled, "Besides you can't expect too much time to yourself when you sign on to be the personal assistant to a Queen."

"True," Mia nodded, "So your all-knowing wisdom is to just rely on my assistant more?"

"I fear that's all I've got and have lunch with your Grandma more that should be on the daily list not this astronomically long to do list you have."

Mia laughed out loud, "Of course Grandma I will make sure to pencil you in."

"Absolutely not!" Clarisse sat up in her chair more, "Pencil can be erased my dear, our lunch dates shall be in pen."

Mia stopped herself from saluting her Grandmother and simply smiled, "Of course."

M/N

Mia walked quickly to her office she had some documents she needed to sign before a meeting next week and didn't want to forget about them. Walking in, she hardly noticed Olivia cleaning until she nearly ran into the girl, "Oh! I'm sorry,"

"No apologies are all mine your Majesty I thought you were having lunch out today so I thought I would clean up your office." Olivia curtseyed as she explained.

"That's alright, are you almost done?" Mia asked not wanting to rush the girl but she did have work to do.

Olivia nodded quickly, "I can finish later, Your Majesty, sorry to disturb you."

"It's alright Olivia no need to apologize. I'll be out later this evening if you'd like to finish then," Mia offered with a smile as she sat down at her desk.

"Yes Your Majesty," Olivia said quickly, curtseyed again and fled from the room.

"Huh," Mia watched the girl flee, "That was odd," she shrugged and looked down at her desk frowning as she noticed her planner was open, "That wasn't open when I left," she whispered to herself as she flipped through the pages to see if anything was amiss. Alarms went off in her head as she noticed eraser marks on a meeting time for this week that she knows she had told Maria was at noon and had watched Maria write it down; now the two had been erased and a penciled one stood out on the paper.

Mia looked back up at the door as images of a shifty and nervous Olivia only a few moments ago entered her mind, "No." she whispered shaking her head now very much upset, "No she wouldn't." She looked back at the planner and then back at the door. Picking up her phone she dialed the familiar number, "Hey can you meet me for dinner tonight I have some disturbing news. Yeah, I don't think it's me that's messing up, Nicholas, I think somebody is trying to sabotage me…"

M/N

"Run that by me again," Nicholas said pacing the floor of the dining room.

Mia sighed and slightly banged her head on the table before groaning, "I told you; I had cut lunch short with Grandma because I had to get some documents signed and sealed for a meeting the next week. When I got to my office Olivia was there 'cleaning'" she used air quotes to further acknowledge her disbelief, "She seemed twitchy and nervous and kept apologizing to me,"

"Apologizing for what?" Nicholas asked.

Mia leveled him with a look she had already _told_ him all of this, "That she wasn't finished by the time I was done with lunch, anyways, then she leaves the office very quickly and that's when I noticed that the meeting time I had for the next day had been changed, the two had been erased making it from noon to one pm. I would have missed the meeting, Nicholas, because I don't usually look at my planner, Maria does. She generally writes everything down and keeps that organized and I _watched_ her write down noon so I know she put it in right."

Nicholas looked at her, "Ok I see your point."

Mia threw her hands up, "Tell me exactly how you are helping here?"

He couldn't help but smile at her it didn't matter if she was a Queen she would still always be that sarcastic city Princess that he fell in love with, "I'm getting to that."

"You sure are taking your time with it," she huffed crossing her arms and he bit back another smile.

"Look here is what we will do we will send Olivia on a vacation for a few days get her out of the palace see if anything gets erased or what not while she's gone. If nothing happens then we know it's her but if something still does happen then we have another culprit and we must keep looking and Mia please be discreet tell no one what we are up to."

"I'm discreet!" she shouted her voice echoing off the marble floor and high ceiling.

"Of course, dear, of course," He said nodding his head over dramatically.

"Shut up," she mumbled, "And if it's not Olivia? I don't know who to trust Nicholas."

"Hey, hey," he knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his, "You can trust me, your Grandma, Joe, Shades I told you, you have supporters and we will help you, don't worry about this. You go on about your Queen duties and let me find the bastard that is doing this ok?"

Mia nodded and bit her bottom lip, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"If it makes you feel better," Nicholas said softly cupping her cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

Mia's eyes began to water and she smiled, "Thank you."

Nicholas smiled back, "Your welcome," he said before kissing her forehead, "Now let's go catch a trader."


End file.
